Forbidden
by edwardandbella4eva
Summary: The vibrations wracked my body. It felt like I was exploding then I heard everyone. Their thoughts were a jumbled mess but if you focused you could hear individual voices with individual sentences and phrases. We were meeting with the Cullens today, discussing the treaty now that they've moved back to Forks. Then the impossible happened. I had imprinted on the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Chapter 1**

**Summary:**

**The vibrations wracked my body. It felt like I was exploding then I heard everyone. Their thoughts were a jumbled mess but if you focused you could hear individual voices with individual sentences and phrases. We were meeting with the Cullens today, discussing the treaty now that they've moved back to Forks. Then the impossible happened. I had imprinted on the enemy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, and never will.**

**Chapter 1**

I felt like I was exploding, my spine tingled but it didn't hurt; it all lasted a second and I was a giant wolf. I could hear my pack mates voices,

'_Bout time you got here B'_ Jacob said, his voice lifting through the jumbled thoughts.

'_Whatever Jacob'_ I replied back to him. I couldn't talk to him long without feeling the pain. Luckily I had the power to shield my thoughts from him.I'd always thought that Jacob and I'd get married. That he would love me forever. Then he had phased and imprinted on her. She had been my best friend, now Jessica was all about flaunting her relationship with him and she and him were always stuck together, like glue. Annoying glue. The rest of the pack didn't understand. My life was torn at the seams and even my brother, Sam couldn't understand what I felt, and Jacob didn't care.

He had proposed to me. I had carried his child. It was a week away before we were supposed to get married when I had gone out with my friends and when I phased that night I found out. My fiancee had imprinted on my best friend and he didn't love me anymore.

'_Jacob's right Bella, we've been waiting for you'_ I scoffed. They still didn't understand.

'_Well I'm sorry but I had to leave Nicky with Emily, who was late. I'm sorry my kid is only one. He can't be left alone. Which reminds me, speaking of Nicky - Jacob, you have him this weekend.'_ I bit back. Frustrated and slightly angry. Jacob better not "forget" this time. It was a well known fact he didn't care. Jessica didn't like Nicky, he didn't need to like Nicky. My son's own father hated him.

'_Sure, Sure'_ Jacob thought. I finally reached the clearing.

'_The bloodsuckers are back'_ Sam thought strait to the point. I knew who he meant, the Cullen's. The Cold Ones. _'We need to hold a meeting with them, renew the treaty.'_ he continued. '_Which means Bella needs to go down there tomorrow and let them know of our meeting.' _I was confused. Why me? Why not anyone else - Seth, Quil, Embry, JACOB? I pulled the last card in my repertoire.

'_Nicky and I are going to Forks with Billy to see Charlie'_ It was impossible for Sam to say no when it involved Nicky. He loved his nephew too much, and he knew that Billy loved Nicky and we'd probably end up staying late at Charlie's. There would be no time to drop by at the Cullens.

'_Fine, Seth will go'_ Seth jumped at the chance. He loved this wolf thing. The feeling of importance. But it wore off eventually. You had to give up at some point.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up to a fussy baby in the baby monitor. I sighed and kicked the sheets off of me then walked into Nicky's room. Smiling, I picked my little son up and cradled him to my chest. I kissed his forehead and changed his diaper.

"Hey little buddy, we're gonna go see grandpa today" I cooed. Little baby gurgles came out of his mouth. "Momma loves you so much." I kissed his forehead again then put him in a little blue plaid shirt and black jeans. Then, after walking to the kitchen I sat him down in his high chair. After I fed him I ate a bowl of cereal. I looked at the time. 10:20 Crap! I needed to be at Billy's in ten minutes. I quickly grabbed Nicky and the baby bag and buckled him in my 2002 Ford Explorer. It had been my sixteenth birthday present. Used of course, but I loved it. It had personality.

I slowly backed out of the driveway and made my way to Billy's. When I got to the little red house I scowled at the VW rabbit in front. _He_ was here. I opened the door to the house, not bothering knocking.

"Hey Bells" Billy greeted me. I smiled,

"hey Billy" he walked over and gently hugged me, conscious of Nicky who was in my arms. I handed him over to Billy and the older man smiled. He loved Frankie so much. Then he looked up at me.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Bella, Jacob is coming with us, I hope you don't mind" WHAT!?

**Okay, so my friend Anna (funsizedauthor) tried to persuade me against this story calling it, and I quote: "Twilight Suicide" but obviously I don't care because I'm posting it anyway. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you're thinking!**


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Chapter 2

**A/N: For those who are waiting for He Doesn't Know, and Dartmouth Cullens – I am so sorry, my life has been just so hectic recently. I got accepted to that private school though! But, now I have to worry about tuition and my dad is absolutely against me going to it because my public school is #10 in the state(out of all public schools), even though the private school is #7 (out of the private schools) :P Anyhoo, I will do double updates on the 2 stories listed above when their next update rolls around. Special Agent Isabella Gibbs will be updated next week on its scheduled update **

**Also, I have a youtube trailer for this story my youtube channel is veronica edwardandbellafoureva**

**Please take the time to check that out! I also have two facebooks edwardandbella4eva and Twilight Freak**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I only borrow SM's characters to be my little puppets. Nicky is all mine and so is the plot!**

**Chapter 2:**

The car ride couldn't have been any more awkward then it was. Jacob sat in the back next to Nicky's car seat without even looking at his own son. I was in the front driving and Billy was next to me. During the entire ride Billy was trying to get a conversation started with little questions like "How's the pack been?" "How is Leah coping, how are **you** coping, Bella?" "How is the garage doing Jacob?" "Bella, have you decided if you want to go to Forks community college yet?".

We answered in short, one syllable answers. Good. Fine. Nice. No.

Billy was getting frustrated, I could tell and Jacob was worse than Sam. When Leah phased and he was with Emily he at least took Leah into consideration and was careful of what he did and thought around her, but Jacob was blind. He had tunnel vision and all he could see was _her._ According to Jacob's rule book he doesn't have to be an active father, he can be a dead dad. Jacob's motto is leave the kid with dad or Sam and go out or mess around with Jessica.

I hurt so much knowing this, and knowing that he didn't care anymore. I so often ask myself, _What happened, what did I do? What did I ever do that made Jacob hate his own child so much?_ I can't even comprehend half of what Jacob thinks.

When we got to Charlie's house I hopped out of the car. Charlie was my dad and Billy's friend, who is also the Forks police chief. Apparently he used to live on the La Push reservation and had gone to La Push high, where Henry (who's Leah and Seth's dad), my dad, Billy and him had been best friends getting into heaps of trouble together. Charlie walked out and hugged me, he was almost like a second/third dad just like Billy – and he had a daughter my age.

His daughter, Veronica ran out of the house.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Ronni!" I called using her childhood nickname.

"How's it going on up in the rez?" she asked.

"Pretty good, I guess. The same old, same old." I said while looking in her eyes in some sort of silent communication. She knew about everything, the wolves, the imprinting, everything. I didn't have to tell her though, Seth beat me to it, when he imprinted on her.

I grabbed Billy's wheelchair while Charlie helped Billy get out of the car and then got Nicky out of his car seat.

"Oh My Gosh! He's gotten so big!" Veronica yelled as she ran to her godson. I transferred from my arms to hers and smiled when Nicky clapped his little hands, it truly was a picture perfect memory, I wish I had my camera.

Jacob got out of the car.

"Hey Veronica!" he said.

"Black" she answered coldly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just playing a very fun game in my head." She responded.

"What game?"

"1001 ways to kill Jacob Black" and she walked off. I smiled and laughed.

"Wait up Ronni, can I join in on this game?" I asked as I watched her walk off.

Veronica and I had been friends since we were very little and I knew exactly where she was headed towards – our tree house. Even though we're both twenty it made no difference. Our special spot will always be our special spot. I handed over Nicky to Billy and walked off.

It had been fun to just sit and talk with Veronica. The Jacob topic never really came up and we mainly talked about Nicky, along with a small discussion about my dad.

He had disowned me when I became pregnant with Nicky during senior year, Jacob and I had been engaged since I turned eighteen when three months before school was out I got pregnant. But, that part of our conversation was only about ten minutes long before we discussed the book store we wanted to open. Veronica's grandmother owned the only bookstore in Forks and Ronni's grandmother wants to give it to Ronni, who wants me to be her business partner since we both had a huge love for reading.

I hated having to leave my friend. She was so easy to talk to. As we were on our way back home Jacob groaned when I turned the music on. I had put in my Gretchen Wilson CD in and sang along to the lyrics,

"If it hadn't been so good I wouldn't feel so sad  
If we hadn't been so happy baby,  
It wouldn't hurt this bad,  
If you had told me this last summer  
I'd be on the floor laughin'  
Instead of standing round breakin' down  
Wonderin' what happened"

Billy looked at me from the corner of my eye, silently asking if I was okay. I smiled back like 'Never Better'


End file.
